The present invention relates generally to a piling, and more particularly is directed towards a piling for supporting weight of buildings, houses, bridges and so on. The present invention is an elongated hollow member made of any material to be a piling. The invention has a mechanism that forces a plurality of apparatus (blades) to extrude from the center diameter of said piling to the outer diameter; after said piling is installed into the ground. The present invention will be more stable, and, most importantly, support more weight than any conventional piling, equal in length and diameter, because the apparatus extruding from the said piling will cause friction between said apparatus, that no known conventional piling has today. This will be helpful in many areas of the world. The invention is a totally new concept and should help the building industry tremendously. This application, which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 08/880,270, is incorporated herein by reference hereto.
Pilings are generally made of wood, concrete, steel and plastic. Wood pilings are plagued by wear and tear, and are attached by wood goring marine organisms. Wood pilings are typically treated with creosote, but even this material can be ineffective against modern marine borers, steel pilings are a hollow pipe, and filled with a material such as concrete. Concrete pilings are made of different shapes, triangle, square, and round. They even have one shaped like a screw. All of these pilings are considered to be friction piling. The longer, the rounder, or the wider the more friction. The more weight the piling will support. All in equal size will support about the same amount of weight. None of these pilings have apparatus extruding from the inner diameter to the outer diameter of the piling. So there is no piling or patent to compare with this invention. The conventional piling today hasn't had many changes over the years. They have devised ways of connecting them to go deeper into the ground, also, methods of installing them have been devised. The invention herein disclosed is totally different in every aspect, except the fact that it is a piling. The only similarity is the friction buildup around the sides that all pilings have. This invention has a substantially new area to create friction. The conventional piling only has friction around the sides. This invention has that, plus the added friction of the blades extending outward from the piling.